Bestiary/Sandbox
This Bestiary provides a brief overview of various creatures in Éa. Main Races Cestran Cestrans were one of the earliest and most powerful civilizations in recorded history, and effectively shaped the humes that came after them. Hume Said to be both a gift and a curse from the gods. The past 200 years have brought hard times, but the hume faith and spirit remain unshaken. Oni The Oni are a result of Cestran bio-engineering with daemonic ancestry. Saurian Saurians are reptilian humanoids ancestrally related to dragons, and were the first masters of the world. Minor Factions Elemental Many elementals are bound or summoned out of natural elements and employed against their master's foes, including the djinn and the nymphs. Harpy The Garuda are winged predators, raiders and scavengers. Jotun Cyclops and triclops, as well as stone giants and moss giants, are some of the most well-known examples of Jotun. Lycan Lycans are theriantropes that are divided into several clans: *Werehyena *Werejackal *Werefox *Werewolf Merloc The Merloc coexist with the nereids, and oppose the naga and sahagin. Rarely, they will surface to trade with humes. Naga The Naga have serpentine tails and humanoid torsos, with four or six arms. They are territorial creatures that like to make their nests in bodies of water. Oculi Oculi are creatures that are mainly spherical or have a strong resemblance to an eye. Oni The Oni are a result of Cestran bio-engineering with demonic ancestry. Sahagin The Sahagin have an amphibious form. They tend to be primitive and prey on unguarded ships and fishing boats. Troll Large, tusked creatures often seen in or near caves or the jungle. They possess a deep affinity with nature, using rocky, frosty or poisonous environments to their advantage. Animal Wildlife Amorph Amorphic creatures are mutable in form, without a defined shape of their own. Certain amorphs will mimic another object's shape. Arachnid Arachnids include spiders and scorpions. Avian Avian creatures are seen across the skies of Éa, which include many types of birds of prey. Bat Bats are a common sight in cliffside regions and caverns, especially in the Underland. Beast The world is full of large and dangerous beasts, many of them hooved quadrupeds. Canine Canines are pack beasts that include wolves and coyotes. Crustacean Crabs and other crustaceans are frequently found near the coast, and are easy to hunt. Feline The feline creature family includes big hunting cats such as jaguars, snow leopards and stalkers. Fish Many aquatic species of fish are harmless to the occasional swimmer, but there are numerous hostile and dangerous kinds. Insect Large hostile bugs that use large animals, and people, as prey. Includes wasps, mosquitoes, fireflies. Leviathan Large, ancient, sea creatures said to date back to before the Age of Man. Moa Large, flightless birds common throughout Éa. They can be found in the wild or domesticated by humes. Includes flamingoes. Porcine Territorial animals found across Éa. These robust beasts will defend their grounds against anyone. Ursan Ursans are largely solitary mammals revered by Highlanders. Include arctodus and plated behemoths. Wind Rider Bizarre, silent, floating creatures that attack with tentacles, wind riders resemble squid or jellyfish that float and ride on wind currents. Plant Blighted Blighted plants have been corrupted and transformed into deadlier creatures. The blighted are like zombie plants. Plant A plant creature is a botanical being that can perceive and affect the world in some way. Ordinary plants are considered objects rather than creatures. Fungus Fungi include various forms of fungus, mold, and lichen. Dryad Dryads are large, sentient mobile trees that appear to be forest guardians. Usually peaceful until attacked. Reptilia Amphibian Dragon Dragons are fearsome reptiles. Drake Ferocious reptiles often found near bases of water, drakes are all tied to certain elements. Includes salamanders and basilisks. Reptile Wyrm Wyrms are massive, subterranean burrowing creatures which, when disturbed or hunting, surge to the surface to swallow their prey whole. Wyvern Wyverns are the distant, winged cousins to drakes. These flying reptiles prefer to inhabit the dense jungle canopy and mountain cliffs. Construct Construct A construct is an artificial object that has been animated to perform a simple task, like stone guardians or animated weapons. Golem Golems are intelligent magitech constructs created by alchemists for any task, from various civil chores to combat roles. Homunculus A homunculus is a flesh and blood construct created from its master's own blood, usually to be a lab assistant. Mech A mech is a mechanical creature running on steam power. The Valyan Empire's war machines are the most prominent example. Undying The undying are immune to numerous magical effects, including mind-affecting effects and abilities that affect a creature's physical constitution. Corrupted Corrupted creatures Revenant Revenants have retained their flesh, with liches having retained their intelligence. Skeleton Skeleton are the most common kind of undead. Wraith Wraith are incorporeal undead. ---- *Amorph *Beast *Construct *Elemental *Humanoid *Myr *Outsider *Plant *Saurian *Undead *Vermin *Amorph **Incorporeals **Mimic/Shapeshifter **Ooze/Slime *Beast **Avian, Canine, Feline, Porcine, Ursan *Construct **Construct **Doll **Golem **Homunculus **Mech *Elemental **Fae *Giantkin **Cylcops **Jotun *Humanoid **Cestran **Hume **Oni *Monstrosity **Aberrations **Fiend **Oculi *Reptilia **Dragon **Drake **Reptiles (includes Amphibians) **Saurian **Wyvern *Plant **Blighted **Dryad **Plant **Fungus *Undying **Corrupted **Revenant **Skeleton **Wraith *Vilekin **Arachnid, Bat, Insect, Rat, Snake